


Letters from the sky

by babycin



Category: Harper's Island
Genre: Death, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin





	Letters from the sky

  
_I’d want to be right here_ _  
_With you_   
_For the rest of my life_ _

Che tu sia un eroe, lei lo ha sempre saputo. Non importa quanto ti prendessero in giro per la tua goffaggine, per il tuo accento così diverso dal loro, per la tua mitezza.  
Non hai un cavallo bianco, o un’armatura d’argento, non hai un corpo da sogno e un viso da favola. Hai solo un cuore, un cuore più grande di ogni altro, un cuore che la ama più della tua stessa vita. Chloe lo sapeva e lo sa ancora.  
Bella come una dea, imbarazzante paragone con la tua estrema normalità, ha sempre e solo voluto te.  
Chiederle di sposarti è la cosa più bella che potessi fare e la sua risposta tra le lacrime valeva la pena di vivere una vita intera fatta di zone grigio.  
Una felicità effimera, fatta di secondi, scandita dai passi di un uomo che ti sta rubando la vita, sotto gli occhi di lei, sospesa su un abisso.  
E, anche se sei un eroe, una lama nel cuore non fa differenza. Il suo nome è l’ultima parola che pronunci, la disperazione l’ultimo sentimento che senti. Perché la lasci sola, perché lui è lì, perché lei sarà la prossima.  
Forse non hai mai capito fino in fondo quanto lei ti amasse. Forse sembrava strano pure a te, perché lei è perfetta e tu non ti sei mai sentito speciale. Ma lo avresti capito se avessi potuto vedere i suoi occhi, la sua pace, la sua determinazione e le sue parole.  
 _“You can’t have me”_ dice al vostro assassino, parole che risuonano leggere nel silenzio di quell’abisso dove si lascia cadere, inerme, per raggiungere te, per unirsi a te in un matrimonio eterno.


End file.
